Just to See Her
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: Herald is called in to help the Titans in Jump because of the high crime rate. What will happen between him and Raven while he's there? Will someone else tell her how he feels first? Will old enemies cause issues?
1. Chapter 1

Don't own the Teen Titans…

Okay, so this was the second pairing I actually became aware of for the Titans, and then I looked on FanFiction and realized there were none for them! Herald and Raven are so cute. So here I go! Oh and I think this might be a chapter story!

* * *

He had never really known her well. He had just helped her once right before the whole Brotherhood of evil thing. She was so stoic and uptight after the whole thing, but he had seen a whole different side of her. A vulnerable side. A sweet side. A smile.

So when he got the call from the Titans that crime was up in Jump and they needed a little extra help, he was curious. He didn't necessarily say yes to Robin just to see her, or maybe he did. He didn't know. He was confused. But why? Oh well, he'd have to save these thoughts for later. He blew his horn and stepped through the portal to Titans Tower. He was greeted by a very large door to an even larger Tower. He was also greeted by the girl that had occupied his thoughts only a few moments ago.

" Hey. All the other Titans are out on missions. So come in and I'll show you to your room." A Raven dressed in fluffy purple and green pajama pants and a purple tank top stated, as emotionless as ever.

Herald nodded and began to follow Raven into the Tower.

* * *

Okay, again I write short chapters! I intend to make this a chapter fic. I like this couple and I haven't seen any fics for them, so I want to try. I think they're cute!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Herald POV

Raven showed me to where my room is. Raven… Why was she such a touchy subject for me?

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I ran to the main room to find Raven waiting for me in her uniform. It had changed since the last time I saw her. Come to think of it, so had she. Her hair was now black and waist length. She wore a black jumpsuit with heeled boats, and a black cape to her ankles. There was a baby blue R on her stomach area of her jumpsuit. (For those of you who watch Winx Club, Icy's outfit except black.) He had also heard of how Beast Boy had been playing with her emotions. Though Terra was not a Titan, and she still went to school, he'd always wave their relationship in front of Raven. Beast Boy knew she liked him. He couldn't imagine how hurt she was, but again she never showed it. She pretended not to feel anything. Pretended being the key word.

Raven began talking, "So, the other Titans are getting beat pretty bad downtown. We're going to have to help them out. Meet there in five."

He nodded and set out for the coordinates on the screen.

* * *

Okay, because of my other story, The Great Change, this one won't be updated as often because I started that one first. Sorry! Updates will take three days at most. Oh and I'm aware of the shortness of my chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don't Own the Teen Titans!

Ok! Ages (oldest on left):

21- Cyborg

19- Herald, Robin

18- Raven

17- Starfire

16- Beast Boy

So, I said previously that these updates could take longer. Not much though 1-2 days, yay! On with the story! Aware of the short chapters!

* * *

Raven POV

I was nervous, but I wasn't going to show it at all. Especially not in front of Herald. He had a way of making me show my emotions, sometimes he wasn't even trying! Anyways, I was nervous because the villain was Slade. He had a way of making me feel vulnerable, and scared. Ugh! I so did not need this right now. The whole thing with Beast Boy was enough, wasn't it?! We arrived, and the warehouse where the Titans were supposed to be was completely silent. Nothing looked wrong. First warning sign.

Herald POV

Something was definitely wrong. First of all, the warehouse was silent. Second, something was wrong with Raven. Of course, she would never show it, but I could tell. She was afraid. I had heard about what this villain had done. It was clear Raven was hesitant to check the place out.

Normal POV

Harold said to Raven, "I'll go scope it out, and you can wait here, okay?

Just then a very loud scream sounding like it came from Beast Boy rang out around the warehouse.

Herald turned to Raven, and stated, "Let's go."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, but mine are generally short. And this way I can get ahead in chapters, and promise daily updates, like with The Great Change! Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

Just to See Her

Don't Own the Teen Titans! Aware of shortness, but I am now promising DAILY UPDATES for this story! Anything not in quotes is not dialogue!

* * *

Harold POV

I walked in, careful to keep Raven behind me. What I saw (and I was sure Raven saw this too) disturbed me to no end. There lay the Titans pinned to the ground by Red X's gadgets. I had fought him before so I knew who he was. The only Titan not pinned was Starfire and Slade was getting disturbingly close…

Raven POV

Crap! Crap! Crap Crappety Crap! The team was all down, including our leader, and Starfire… We had to do something now. My thinking was interrupted by Slade.

Normal POV

"Ah, Raven. I was waiting for some real fun." Slade stated, dropping Starfire, as Red X pinned her to the ground with an X.

Raven POV

He was walking toward me. I try to keep this a secret from the other Titans (unsuccessfully), but my powers might not work if I feel excessive amounts of emotion, and right now I was feeling a whole ton of fear.

Herald POV

Slade was approaching her. If he thought he was getting anything, BOY WAS HE OFF! I quickly blew my horn, and kicked him through a portal to some far away dimension. By the time I turned around, X was gone.

Beast Boy POV

Herald and Raven were getting really close! He had arrived like an hour ago, and he had already gotten a smile and hug from her! I got a hug after the world ended! ONCE. This would have to stop NOW! Wait, why do I care, I have Terra. She's not ugly and nasty like Raven. But, Raven was smart and powerful... SO CONFUSED!

Normal POV

Cyborg said, "Not bad kid. You defeated the number one villain on Rob's list and saved my little sister all in one hour!"

Robin smiled, and said, "Yeah, good job Harold! At this rate you'll be second-in-command in no time! As for Slade, he always come back, so get some rest Titans!"

All the Titans nodded and headed back to the tower, except Beast Boy. He stopped Robin.

"What's up Beast Boy?" Robin had a confused look on his face.

"You know I'm second-in-command right?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah of course, BB. It was just a joke!" Robin lied, and headed off.

Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl, and began to curse Harold under his breath.

* * *

Slade never gets gone does he? Beast Boy likes Raven? Hehe. Remember daily updates!


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Beast Boy POV

A week had passed since the whole Slade incident, and Raven and Harold were getting REALLY close. I couldn't stand it. But the thing was why should I care, Raven was a loser. Right? Or maybe not… Ugh! Whatever, I'm going to take a break from all this thinking, and get some tofu.

Raven POV

I was walking to the kitchen to get something to eat. Harold, Cyborg, and I were down in the garage working on the T-Car. Well, Harold and Cyborg were working on the car while I was "supervising." Anyways, we all got hungry, so here I was walking to the kitchen to get some food. I walked into the common room and saw Beast Boy getting some tofu out of the fridge, when he saw me he stopped.

"Something up Beast Boy?" I said sounding nonchalant, but in reality I was a little worried. Beast Boy hadn't talked to me since before Terra came back.

"Yeah Rae. Actually there is. Um, there's no easy way to say this, but.." Beast Boy was suddenly very interested in the floor.

"But what?" I ask. I had grabbed some leftover pizza and set it on the counter, ready to take it as soon as I was done talking Beast Boy.

"But I love you, and I think that I could go out with both you and Terra." He said. I was shocked, and then, just like that I was pissed.

"You love me? You love me? Yes, Beast Boy I really feel loved! You want me to share you with that slut your girlfriend is! And you know what Beast Boy, a little while ago I would have melted if you said that, but not anymore! I don't love you now and never will again!" I screamed, and ran out of the room crying.

Beast Boy POV

I can't believe this! Harold had changed her. For the worse! But don't worry Rae, I will fix this. I will get you back, whether you like it or not.

* * *

Oooh! What did Beast Boy mean at the end? What's he going to do? Til next time! Remember reviews are not necessary, but greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Teen Titans.

Reviews are deeply appreciated!

* * *

Harold POV

I was starting to get worried. It had been ten minutes since Raven had gone up, it shouldn't take that long to get food. Should it?

"Hey Cy man, I'm going to go make sure Raven's okay." I said.

Cyborg nodded, "Keep me posted."

I walked up into the kitchen, to find Beast Boy sitting there. Though I hated him, I needed to figure out where Raven was, and something told me that he was behind why I couldn't find her.

"Beast Boy, you seen Raven?"

"Yeah, actually I did. She said she was headed to the park to think for a little." That was weird, why didn't she at least call me and tell me she was leaving? Something was off.

"I'm going to go look for her. If Robin comes back, tell him where I went."

"Yeah sure, man. Good Luck."

Beast Boy POV

After ensuring Harold had left, I picked up the phone and dialed a number in. Someone picked up on the other line.

"Step 1 of the plan is complete."

"Very good Beast Boy. Soon, Raven will be all yours." I heard Slade say from the other side.

* * *

OMG! What's the plan? To be honest, not a hundred percent sure what it is, myself yet! Oh well! Sorry for the short chapters again! Remember, I like reviews, HINT HINT! Oh and be sure to vote on my profile about who Raven should be with for a story I'm coming out with in a few weeks! It's going to be huge (haha, not really), and I'm sure you don't want to be reading about a pairing you don't like!


	7. Chapter 7

Don't Own the Teen Titans

* * *

Raven POV

I heard a knock at my door. I walked over and opened it to see Beast Boy.

"Go away Beast Boy." Just as the door was closing, he put his foot in.

"Rae, I'm sorry. I just want to be your friend. I was being stupid. Please Rae."

"Alright, but don't expect me to stop making fun of you." I said, smiling.

"Deal." He said smiling. "Want to go for a walk in the park?"

I looked at the clock. It had been an hour since I told Harold I was going to get food.

"I don't know. I should probably tell Harold that I'm okay."

"It'll take like 20 minutes Rae. Besides, I don't think he's home."

"Raven." I only corrected Beast Boy when he used that nickname. "And I guess you're right. I'll talk to him later. Let's go."

We walked out and began heading toward the park.

Harold POV

I walked into the park, and saw a girl sitting on a bench crying. I walked over to her.

"Are you alright ma'am?"

Suddenly, she grabbed my collar and kissed me. I tried to pull back and then something caught my eye. Raven.

"How could you?! I thought you were different." She ran towards the tower. I managed to get out of the girl's grip.

"Wait Rae!" I ran after her, but Beast Boy stopped me.

"I think you've done enough." His tone was not caring at all, in fact, he seemed happy.

"She's mine now." Beast Boy said, morphing into a pterodactyl, and heading to the Tower.

* * *

Bad Beast Boy! I'm sorry it's so short! Don't forget to vote on my profile. And I like reviews HINT HINT!


	8. Chapter 8

Don't Own the Teen Titans

* * *

Beast Boy POV

"Raven, you there?" I had been standing outside Raven's door for an hour now.

"Rae, please? I'm really sorry he did that to you." When I got no answer, I decided to go to my room to tell Slade about the plan going successfully. Well, sort of. I'd deal with the getting Raven part tomorrow.

Raven POV

Finally, he's gone! Beast Boy had stood outside my door for an hour! Don't get me wrong, I mean he was sweet to do all this for me, but something just felt wrong about us. Something about him just felt… evil. I know ridiculous, right? GROWL. Damn, I hadn't eaten anything since the scene in the kitchen. I peeked my head through through the door. Nobody was there, so I stepped out and walked toward the kitchen. I walked in, sincerely hoping that no one was up. Unfortunately, fate was not very fond of me. Someone was watching TV. Whatever, as long as it wasn't Beast Boy or Harold. Harold turned around and his face lit up. Fate really hated me.

"What!?" I snap.

"Rae, I'm sorry! I didn't know she was going to kiss me, I swear!" He was on his knees pleading. This created a chain reaction in Nevermore.

"He looks soooo cute!" -Happy

"Wait, no Raven!" –Timid

"He kissed that other girl." –Jealousy

"He was just playing with you this whole time." –Knowledge

"He would never do that to us!" –Love

"Ok, ok let's take a vote, got it?" –Me. All emotions nodded.

"Who thinks we should forgive him?"

Happy, Love, Lust, Bravery and Jealousy raised their hands.

"Who thinks we shouldn't?"

Knowledge, Rude, Rage, Sadness and Timid raised their hands. Rage had been let out after my father was defeated, and now had a say.

"It's a tie. What do we do now?" –Knowledge said.

"This." –Bravery

Before I could tell what was going on, in the real world, I had cut Harold off from whatever he was saying, and kissed him.

* * *

Okay, so this was the first time I used Nevermore in any of my stories, so I don't know if I did it right! Remember, I love me some reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Don't Own the Teen Titans!

* * *

A week had passed since Raven had kissed Harold and now they were secretly dating. They had decided to tell the Titans about it today.

Harold POV

I walked into the common room to make sure that everyone was there. They were. I took a deep breath. Out with it Harold. Out with it.

"Hey guys! I have an announcement to make." I tried to sound casual, but inside I was nervous as hell. I mean, a lot of things could go wrong. If Robin disapproved, we'd be screwed for obvious reasons. I mean, he was the leader. If Starfire didn't approve, I was screwed because Raven wouldn't even think twice about dumping me, seeing as Starfire was basically her sister. If Cyborg disapproved, I'd probably end up dead at the bottom of a ditch, seeing as he was her older brother. By this time all of the Titans were sitting on the couch in the common room, looking at me expectantly. Then, I noticed something, Beast Boy had a casual arm around Raven.

The green boy spoke up in his usual annoying tone, "Well?" Arrogant asshole.

"Raven and I are dating!"

"I totally saw it coming man! Congrats you guys!" Cyborg high- fived me, then whispered in my ear. "We'll talk about consequences if my baby sister gets hurt later." I gulped and nodded. Raven, who must have known what was going on, choked back a laugh.

"Oh glorious my friends! Let me prepare some pudding of joy!" All of the Titans including me, who learned my lesson the first day about Star's cooking, jumped up.

"Wait, Star!" I hugged her and then she did something shocking. I mean like a once in a lifetime thing.

"If my sister gest hurt, I will personally break every one of your bones. Got it?" I nodded. Man, I was getting a lot of death threats! Raven looked confused at this one.

Robin said, "Congrats." He nodded at me and I knew. If I hurt her, his punishment would be the worst. Then I looked around for Beast Boy. He wasn't there. Oh well, he should have told her how he felt sooner.

Beast Boy POV

"Damn it!" I pounded my fist into the wall. There was a large indent there now. How could this happen? The plan had been working perfectly! He picked up the phone.

"Slade? We got a problem."

* * *

Ooooh! I wonder why Slade wants to help Beast Boy out? Remember, I love reviews! Oh, and NO MORE DAILY UPDATES for ANY of my stories! Sorry! Below is the new update schedule. It is also up on my profile.

Monday, Wednesday, Friday

The Sleepover

The Ghost Story: Titans Style

The Perfect Life

Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday

The Great Change

Just to See Her

Forever


	10. Chapter 10

Don't Own the Teen Titans!

* * *

Raven POV

Life was great! Harold and I had been dating for almost a month now! He was great and I was truly happy. All the Titans had once again been reunited, in fact, Beast Boy and Harold had been hanging out a lot now. I was brought out of my musing by Beast Boy knocking at the door.

"What's up BB?" I asked.

"Do you want to go out to watch a movie?"

I looked at the clock in my room. Three hours before Cyborg, Harold, and Robin would be back from patrol.

"Sure." I grabbed a jacket and headed out of my room. Beast Boy and I got to the theatre.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked. To say I was surprised was an understatement.

"YOU are asking ME what I want to watch?"

"Yeah Rae! Geez no need to be so suspicious!" Beast Boy raised his hands up in mock defeat.

"Alright. How about Wicked Scary 2?"

"Sure you can handle that?" He smirked.

"Shut up!" We bought the tickets and walked into the theatre.

Beast Boy POV

This was going perfectly! The plan would work for sure!

Raven POV

The movie wasn't bad. Beast Boy and I walked back home. When we entered the Tower everybody was sitting in the common room, sullen looking. Cyborg had his head in his hands. Robin had his fist on the table and Starfire was curled into a ball on the couch.

"What's wrong?" I had an awful feeling.

"Raven…" Cyborg started.

"I don't care Cy! Tell me now!" I yelled, trying to control myself. They were only looking out for me.

Robin spoke, "Rae, while Harold, Cy and I were out on patrol Slade and a bunch of bots jumped us. There were so many and they attacked so fast, we didn't even have time to call backup. They took Harold. I'm so sorry."

I dropped to the floor on my knees and Starfire flew to my side and held me. I had never felt so weak. I felt like something inside me had just died.

* * *

OMG! Bad BB! What happens to Harold? What's Beast Boy going to do? Remember, I like reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own the Teen Titans…

* * *

Beast Boy POV

Ugh, why did nothing ever work out for me?! I mean, it's not like I'm even doing anything bad! Giving my teammate to our greatest enemy and then stealing his girl! What's wrong with that?

"Rae, please come out?" I knocked on her door for at least the thirtieth time that day. She hadn't come out since the day that Harold had been taken a week ago. To my surprise, the door opened, and not just a crack, but all the way. She hugged me and began crying.

"I'm sorry Beast Boy. I just, I need him." We sat down in the hall, her head on my shoulder. She had never been this weak before. Come to think of it, I don't think (other than the Malchior incident a couple years ago) that I had ever seen her weak at all before.

"Shhhhh, Rae. It's okay. We'll find him, I promise." I rubbed the side of her head.

"He could be anywhere! I don't think I can live without him. I've never been as happy in my life as I am when I'm with him!" I felt a sudden pang of guilt. I looked down at her. So this was love, giving up your happiness for the other person. I had to tell her.

"Rae…" I started, but she interrupted me.

"No Beast Boy, I'm sorry. I was wrong. You're a great friend."

"Raven, don't say that. I'm not a great friend, I'm a jerk. I helped Slade capture Harold, so that you would love me. I'm so sorry Rae."

She looked at me and didn't even falter, didn't forgive me, didn't deny the things I said, simply, "Where is he?"

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short! Looks like we're coming to the end of this story my friends only a few more chapters left! L So, here's the deal. I will always have six stories going. Once this one is over it will be replaced with a Kyd Wykkyd/Raven fic probably, okay? I won't be writing a Harold and Raven fic for a while now, since I want to try other pairings, and I'm kind of all out of ideas for them. Sorry! For more info on the new story, visit my profile or PM me! Remember, I like reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Rae…" Beast Boy said.

"Beast Boy tell me where he is now!" Raven yelled.

"Why do you care about him so much?" Beast Boy said, jealousy boiling up in him.

"Because I love him Beast Boy! Why do you care?" Raven was too worried about Harold to remember their previous conversation.

"I love you Rae!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Beast Boy, you loved me and you lost me." Raven said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well, unless you say you love me, I won't tell you where Harold is." Raven looked at BB in shock. This was not the same boy from years ago that she had thought was funny.

"Beast Boy, it's too late. It won't work anymore.." Raven said.

BB sighed, "I know Rae."

"Do you know…" Beast Boy cut her off.

"Down at that warehouse Slade always attacks." He looked down. Raven nodded and ran off. Beast Boy watched her run away.

"Damn, love hurts." He whispered.

At the Warehouse…

"Harold!" Robin yelled. He was lying on the floor with blood spewing from cuts all over his body.

"Why hello Titans." A voice said from behind them. Slade bots surrounded them.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled. Everyone sprang into action. Cyborg and Starfire took the Slade bots, Robin took Slade, and Raven ran over to Harold.

With Slade and Robin…

"What's your end game Slade?" Robin said. He was actually holding up pretty well, maybe even winning. Slade growled.

"Wow. I think I get it now." Robin said and delivered a kick straight to his enemy's chest. "Someone can't take blows to their over- sized egos." Robin finished him with one last kick.

With Harold and Raven…

"Harold, Harold get up!" Raven screamed shaking him. It felt like the end of her world. All of a sudden Harold opened his eyes.

"Hey." He said.

"I thought you were going to leave me all alone to deal with Cy and the T- Car." She said smiling.

"Are you kidding? I woke up just to see you." And indeed, he came back from the dead just to see her.

* * *

Awww! I know, really cliché. I feel really sad now that this story is over… I might write another Harold/Raven one soon actually… Anyways, remember a Raven/ Kyd Wykkyd will replace this one! For more info on that, PM me or look on my profile! It will have the same update schedule (Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday). Thank you so much to all the followers, reviewers and readers of this story! Oh and remember to keep your eyes out for another Harold/Raven fic!


	13. Epilogue

Nope, don't own the Teen Titans!

Guest who just reviewed this story: Yep, I've already written a few Rae/Xs and some for other stories! You can check them all out if you go to my profile!

So, it's been a while! Anyways, this is the epilogue for this story! This is dedicated to the Guest in the Great Change that won my little challenge! You guys should be thanking them for this Epilogue because I probably wouldn't have written this until a month from now if they didn't request it!

* * *

_"Are you kidding? I woke up just to see you." And indeed, he came back from the dead just to see her._

Two years after that…

Raven sighed. She didn't really know what she was still doing up. It was her and Herald's two year anniversary of getting together, and though her boyfriend had permanently become a part of the West Titans, he was helping Cyborg get the East Titans settled into their tower since the team was new.

She had insisted that he not come down just for their anniversary and that it wasn't a big deal but he said that nothing could stop him from being there, being with her. And then, Dr. Light, stupid Dr. Light decided to attack in Steel City, followed by a ton of other villains. So Herald had called her telling her he couldn't make it.

But some part of her had held onto the hope that the love of her life would magically appear and spend their anniversary with her. After about three hours of waiting, Raven finally got up and went to her room.

When she opened the door she was taken aback. All over her floor there were rose pedals in the shape of a heart.

"I hope I didn't go too cliché, but Bumblebee said that girls always love rose petals." Raven turned and smiled at Herald.

"I think I'm going to puke with all the lovey doveyness right now." She joked, but on the inside she could feel happiness taking over.

"Well you better not do that or when you look back at this day, you're going to remember throwing up everywhere." He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "And why particularly would I remember our second anniversary so much?" Suddenly Herald got down on one knee and she gasped as he pulled out a beautiful ring.

"Because, Miss Sarcasm, it's the day I proposed to you. So are you going to marry me or not woman?!"

"Wow, honey that is the most romantic way to ask a girl to marry you!" She said still smiling.

"Fine, if you don't want to marry me then I'll just have to take back this gorgeous diamond ring." Herald started putting the box away.

"Wait, yes! I'll marry you! Jeez!" Herald smiled and got up. He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

He pulled away with his arms still around her waist, "Wow, as soon as I threaten to take the ring away, you say yes. I really feel loved Rae!" He joked, smiling.

"Well, a diamond is forever." She smiled as well.

"Yeah, but so are we." He smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

I know it's sucky but finals are coming up so I'm just trying to get as many chapters ready as possible for you guys so you get some updates and one shots from me before Christmas break! By the way that's twenty six chapters and one shots in total in two days! Wish me luck and try to be easy with me about the length! Review!

Hey there! I have a bit of a challenge for you all! I'll write a chapter fic, that's right a chapter fic with any pairing you like, if you win this!

Now, for the challenge, I want you to write a holiday themed one shot! That means any holiday celebrated sometime in the winter, be it Hanukkah, Christmas, Eid (I know that wasn't celebrated in the winter but whatever), New Year, Chinese New Year, etc.! When you post it, put in the summary of the story that it's for Nkcandygirl's holiday challenge, and PM me when you post it so I know to look! If you want to do this, it must be done by 12/25!

You must include one of these objects as a major theme:

Toilet Paper

Cookies

Blood

Calculator

Ceiling Fan

Grass

Crown

Turducken (You may have to look this one up)

Brush

Teeth

Some of these are really strange, so I hope you can come up with something creative! Now, shows you can do the one shot for include:

Teen Titans

Generator Rex

Winx Club

Level Up

Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5

Code Lyoko

W.I.T.C.H.

Scooby Doo

Young Justice


End file.
